Stuff Happens When You're Sick
by Shinobu-An
Summary: Just what happens when she falls sick and meets the sadist? Okita's POV! Okikagu!


**Stuff happens when you're sick**

* * *

><p>Hey!~ Well, the previous one didn't really work out but I hope this one will. First things first, This is Okita Sougo-kun's POV! But i hope it won't be too OOC. Really i hope so.. Well, enough of my talking, move on to the story! This is a ONE-SHOT!~ OF OKIKAGU!~<p>

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER. AND IF I DID, IT'LL START BEING TOO DRAMATIC WHICH WILL CAUSE IT TO LOOSE IT'S ESSENCE AND SO I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>I was taking my usual turns in town where I 'protect' the peace in Edo by lying on the park bench <strong>

**But today was different. **

**I actually looked forward to my patrol time where I get to go to the park. I sat on the bench and look out for some China girl carrying a purple parasol. Why? Cause' I get to tease her however I want. **

**That monster-strength-china-yato girl really amuses me. She returns my teases and insults by fighting with me. Honestly, it never occurred to me that she'd fall sick anywhere. While sitting there waiting for that girl to come, I put on my eye mask and let my head fall back to rest for awhile. **

**My senses were all open as I waited for that monster-girl to come and attack me while I own her by attacking her instead. It would work every time. But, She didn't come today. Taking off my eye mask, I looked around. She wasn't anywhere near me. Today wasn't the day I thought and got up to buy some cake for that bastard Hijikata, topping it with salsa sauce.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, I went to the same place on my patrol time and I saw her. Only difference was that she had some kind of mask over her mouth and looked quite pale. Could she be sick? That could never happen, no way. I made my way over to the China girl.<strong>

"**Yo, China. You sick?" I asked bluntly, even if she was, it sure is enjoyable seeing her all weak like this. **

"**Oh, Sadist. Does it matter to you if I am? Anyway, I am." She said, straying her eyes away from me. **

"**Tch' Then it's not fun anymore." I said walking away when suddenly strong wind from behind me blew which took me by surprise. I turned around and saw the china girl with her leg up as if she just kicked a high kick.**

"**What the hell are you doing, China." I said, "Could have killed me." **

"**Tch', sad that it didn't. Did your mother ever tell you? Women have twice as much power when they're sick." Now this got me fired up. I swung round and looked at her in the eyes.**

"**You're on China. Let's take it out in the street. But before we continue, you were never once a woman, brat." I smirked. **

"**Never underestimate a woman you BRAT!" She shouted and charged after me. I dodged all her attacks, weird, she definitely was weaker than usual but that didn't stop me from unsheathing my sword.**

"**Wow...A brat calling someone a brat. You seem a little restrained today china, why don't you be a good kid and go home to rest?" Taking a look at her, she still has her mask on. That reminds me, didn't she walk under the rain after our fight the other day? Wow, so even a woman like her can catch a cold, wait, did I just say woman? Sorry, I meant, kid. **

"**Shut the hell up sadist! Not only are you a brat you're also an asshole! HaHaHa! Take this you asshole!" She ran straight for me and nearly rammed the tip of her parasol into the lower part of me (you know where this is right?) Realizing, I quickly dodged and tried to catch my breath.**

"**You little brat..." I gasped, looking on the ground "THAT could have killed me! Are you even sick?" I turned and faced her, suddenly, she was crouching down on the ground, holding her knees towards her. Could she have used a whole lot of energy in that? Should have let her- Wait, no, served her right for hating me so much.**

"**Tch'... Missed again..." She voiced out softly, looking at me, her face looked pink and it somehow felt weird. Slowly, she got up and headed towards me sticking out her hand and helped me up. **

"**Oi, China, you okay?" I called out to her as she walked away. I was feeling a little worried now, I mean, she helped me up. I caught up with her, stopped her in her tracks and felt her forehead. Man, it was burning up.**

**Crouching down with my back facing her, I signalled for her to get on, though I know she won't. **

"**I don't want to get on your disgusting back, you sadistic asshole." Prediction proved correct. **

"**Get on or I'll carry you"**

"**I'm fine with walking home bastard" **

"**That's how you treat someone who offers to help you?" **

"**Fine, Fine, you want me to get on right? I'll get on then you persistent asshole." And with that, she got on, shocking me. **

"**Man, you're heavy..." **

"**I'll have you know I have the upper hand right now since I'm behind you"**

"**I'll drop you."**

"**Then I'll walk home myself."**

"**I'm just joking."**

**A moment of silence followed. It was awkward for the both of us and especially me. I pitied myself for having to help her, but, I just couldn't leave her by herself as well.**

"**Sadist..." she called out after awhile.**

"**What? You wanna tell me you that you'll decide to lose?"**

"**..."**

"**Oi, China."**

"**..."**

**Another moment of silence.**

"**I love you..."**

**I stopped to gather my thoughts and then I replied her.**

"**Nice jokes you're making, your brain must be fried cause of your fever."**

"**No, I'm not kidding." Her grip on me grew tighter.**

"**Don't kill me with your monstrous strength china and I know that you hate me."**

"**Fine..." she loosened her grip and rested her head on my shoulder. Which made me wonder, was that true?**

* * *

><p><strong>We reached Danna's place and let I her down.<strong>

"**Thanks, sadist..." She said looking up at me, but did she just say thanks? Ha! Laughable. **

"**Hmm... Then, I guess, see you around." And I made my way to the stairs. I had no mood to tease her after what she told me which kept bugging my mind and worst of all, my heart. My reactions were weird as well, I couldn't help but feel happy and smile at what she said, somehow.**

"**Wait! S-Sougo!" I stopped halfway down the stairs. **

**What? She said my name? I turned around to be attacked by a soft sensation on my lips. My eyes widened as I looked at her, she had her eyes closed and cheeks flushing with a deep red. And then, she released her lips and her grip on my uniform collar, turning around and running off up the stairs.**

**A small piece of paper landed on the steps, picking it up and still in shock, i read it.**

**'**_I love you and I mean it_

**-** _Kagura' _

**It took me quite awhile to grasp the situation, and when I did, some feeling came over me, like fluff. I crouched down covering my hand over my face, feeling it heating up. I must seem like some weird person to the passer-bys and more weirder than that was my heart, thumping like crazy. What? That puny kid made me have this reaction? I quickly got over that 'fluffy' feeling and made my way back to the headquarters, stuffing the piece of paper in my pocket.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, <strong>**if I remembered correctly,**

**her age's not that apart from mine.**

**Kagura, is her name. **

**But what the hell am I thinking in this situation? **

**Dammit, gonna get a fever tomorrow...**

* * *

><p>And there you have it! A wonderful one-shot of OKIKAGU! But i really wonder if its too OOC so i would really appreciate it if you could leave a review and tell me about it, ne? ARIGATOU! well then, thanks for reading and thanks for your review in advance! :DDD!<p>

~Shinobu An~


End file.
